


~ Ribs ~

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-War, post-tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You're the only friend I need</i><br/>Sharing beds like little kids<br/>Laughing till our ribs get tired<br/>And that will forever be enough
</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ Ribs ~

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed into the dead of night. He was panting hard, his heartbeat eratic and his forehead covered in beads of sweat.

He looked over to his left, where Annabeth lay, once sleeping soundly, now wide awake, staring at her boyfriend. Percy's lip quivered and Annabeth hugged him. He cried for a while, his tears hot and wet, falling into Annabeth's princess curls.

"What was it about tonight?" Annabeth asked.

Percy just shook his head and continued to sniffle.

Annabeth knew Percy wouldn't go back to sleep. She knew the drill.

She turned the lights on and grabbed a bunch of pillows and sort of made a pillow fort around them, and wrapped them both up in blankets, Roman style. She popped Finding Nemo into her computer and cuddled Percy close. This usually dulled his pain and made it easier for him to relax, it sometimes made him smile. But not tonight.

"You're sure you don't want to talk about it?" Annabeth asks in a quiet tone as she restarts Finding Nemo for the fourth time.

"I don't know..." Percy trails off. Annabeth worries for him more than it's healthy to. "I know you don't like this movie. You don't have to keep playing it. I'm fine."

Annabeth squinted at him. "Perseus Jackson, you aren't fine." Percy only shrugged.

She stood. The blankets that once buried her pooled around her ankles now, and her pajama pants started to sag off of her. Annabeth marched over to her desk and yanked the drawer open. She picked up her speakers and then trudged back to their little pillow fort.

"What're you doing?" Percy asked stoically.

Annabeth stayed silent as she worked. She need not explain her actions, as they would explain themselves soon enough.

The song started like it always did, the humming of voices and instruments. Percy sighed. He knew the song much too well.

"The drink, you spilt all over me." Annabeth sang in her best Lorde impression. "Lover's spit, left on repeat,"

Percy looked down.

Annabeth continued. "My mom and dad let me stay home, it drives you crazy, getting old." She nudged him. "We can talk it so good, we can make it so divine. We can talk it so good, how you wish it would be all the time."

She nudged him again. He looked at her tiredly. Annabeth smiled and stood up. She spun around like a princess, her blanket wrapped around her like a bath towel. The same lines repeated, repeated, repeated... And then she fell down.

She burst into half-hearted laughter. Percy managed a tiny smile, but she knew it was only for her sake.

"This dream isn't feeling so sweet," She brushed her hand over Percy's cheek. "We're reeling through the midnight streets, and -"

"I've never felt so alone...It feels so scary getting old." Percy whispered. His voice was low and cracked and tired like it usually was when he was stressed or worn out.

Annabeth yanked him to his feet and secured his makeshift toga, "We can talk it so good, we can make it so divine,"

"We can talk it so good," Percy lifted his arms to give Annabeth better access to his body. He sang, "How you wish it would be all the time."

Percy watched as Annabeth grabbed a bag of marshmallows and ripped it open with her teeth. Then, she threw one at his face. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he snatched the bag away before she could pelt him with anymore sugary treats. He started chucking them at her by the dozen, as many as he could fit into his hand at a time.

Annabeth shrieked. She tried to dodge, but they came from virtually every direction as Percy blindly tossed the feathery treats. "This is a massacre!" She shouted, but laughter laced her tone as she ran into the kitchen. She retrieved a bag of Jolly Rancher's and then ran back, ready to defend herself.

But the son of Poseidon just wouldn't have that. He surprise attacked her, pelting her with marshmallows and grabbing her by the waist, and to top it all off, shoving a handful of marshmallows into her mouth.

"PERCY!" Annabeth smiled through the marshmallows clouding her mouth.

Percy grinned. Full on grinned, not smiled, or smirked, or any of that. He grinned. And that made Annabeth grin.

She smacked him with a pillow. Percy cried "foul!" but Annabeth ignored him. She attacked him with everything she had (which, considering her weapon was a pillow, wasn't much).

Percy fell to the ground. Annabeth, Percy's lover, his best friend, his girlfriend, his soulmate, straddled his waist and laughed at him.

Then she pecked him on the lips. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

And all the while, the song track played:

_You're the only friend I need_

_Sharing beds like little kids_

_Laughing till our ribs get tired_

_And that will forever be enough_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know it's "and that will never be enough" but shhhhhh


End file.
